Fang's Secret
by Luxeria.Tsumetai
Summary: fang has a secret, what is it?


Fang's Secret.

**I don't own Maxi Ride, JP does. However one day I will own a book. No sob.**

Chapter 1Maximum's err accident.

Max's POV

"Fang, watch over the flock, I have to go take care of…… something. Love you," I said in a rush. I was still nervous around him, even though we were dating for ten months now. Fang grabbed my shoulder.

"What do you have to do?" he asked.

"Umm, none of you stupid concern."

"I'm in love with you, I care for you, so duh it's my concern." Wow so heart felt. His eyes were fiery red. I've never seen him like this. Tears welled up in my eyes.

"I'm sorry," I cried. My wings came out from behind my back and I took off.

"Max!!!!!!!!!!" yelled Fang. The wind rushed passed me. Wait not just the wind but a bullet also, except the bullet hit my leg. I was already far away from my flock, oh no. Blood dripped off my leg. _Crap_, I thought, glad that Angel couldn't hear me. My wings started to slow, quickly I found a way down safely. I finally let all my sobs escape. A girl of about thirteen came up to me.

"Oh Zeus, oh Zeus!" she cried. _Oh Zeus?_ I thought. "You have wings!!" She reached into her pocket and pulled out a scarf and rapped it around my leg.

"Why did you say oh Zeus?" I asked.

"Because I believe in that religion. Don't worry you didn't offend me by asking that. My name's Toria."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Max," I said.

"I know, Maximum. We shall meet again one day Miss. Ride." Toria left. What an accident, especially meeting Toria. I got up and started flying back to my flock.

Chapter 2 Tears on Flames

Fang's POV

Why had I yelled, was the only thing that revolved through my head. I stared at the fire just below me, my tears fell on the flames. The fire was huge. My mind trailed just a moment to wanting to dive into the flames.

"Fang," said a goddess's voice, Max. "I'm back. Let's go back to the flock." My tears immediately vanished, and I quickly kissed her, leaving her stunned and flying.

Chapter 3, Uh oh!!!!!!!!

Max's POV

"Err, Maxikenns what happened to your leg?" asked Gazzy, in Fangs voice.

"I was shot."

"Oh, okay." Fang came over to me, worry in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah, err, sure," I responded.

"Can we talk?" I nodded. Fang and I flew over to a rock. "What else is going on?"

"I met this girl and she knew my name and said that we would meet again one day, but in a really creepy voice."

"Oh. Wait what was this girl's name?"

"Toria." Relief spread through his face. "Why?"  
"Nothing."

"What's going on?" I asked. "Tell me." Now I don't know if you know this but I rarely beg, however I did this time.

"Nothing! I don't want to talk about it. For crying out loud! So just leave me the freaking alone!" he yelled, he flew away. Wow, a lot of speech for bird boy. I flew after him. I found him on a cliff, sobbing, and oddly talking out loud to himself, wait not to himself, but to someone. I swiftly landed. The person Fang was talking to had blond hair, light blue eyes and wings as black as Fang's, if not darker.

"Brother, I'll miss you. Remember, keep Max safe, she's our only hope. If she dies then you die." What! "You guys are connected, not by blood, something else. Look Fang I'll be back, one day, to tell you more about our family, and yourself. The whitecoats are even more deadly, I know. Say hi to the flock for me. I have to go. I'll miss you Fang." The girl was about to leave, but Fang stopped her.

"Shelly, why do you have to leave? Is it because you can't stand me? God you are so complicated. I kept you secret from the flock like you asked. That even meant lying to Max. Max! Shelly, I think I'm in love with her, and I don't mean high school love, I mean soul mate love! It was so hard to lie to her. So just tell me when you're coming back and why you're leaving!!" said Fang. I can't believe he actually talked that much.

"Fang, soon all will be revealed. I'll see you." And gone was Shelly. Fang finally noticed me.

"So you heard?" he asked. I nodded. "I'm sorry." I decided to stun him, so I kissed him squarely on the lips, he gasped.

"So soul mate love, hmm I'll consider that," I said.

"You will?" I nodded. He embraced me into a hug. Soon we flew away. Life was absolutely great.

**a/n so that's the end of part one of the Fang's Secret saga. Now if you want to know what happens next I need at least 13 reviews. So look for The Secret of Fang's Sister, coming soon, but for that to happen review!!!!. **


End file.
